


Coffee day

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoite makes coffee for the first time and thinks about Yukimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee day

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 26 May 2009.

There are days that are like watery coffee and seem stretched over a surface, stretched too much.

 

Yoite has never tried coffee. Yukimi has said it was something for adults. Yoite has wondered if age should matter for him.

 

Yoite stays concentrated on his movements. He is afraid that otherwise his hands and his arms and his legs would go in other directions or maybe would stop moving.

Yoite knows the threads of his body are almost at the breaking point.

 

He keeps the spoon between his thumb and index and remembers the smell of coffee.

His hands are bare and some grains remain glued to his skin. Yoite thinks of fields. Once Yukimi brought him out of town, just he and him and the car. Yukimi pointed out to him the colours he liked on that surface covered with fields.

Yoite thinks his hands are like fields, only in the wrong colour.

 

He has seen Yukimi making coffee several times. The day he was brought in this apartment and met Yukimi the first thing he did was making coffee. Yoite had sat at the kitchen table and watched Yukimi's hands moving. He thought Yukimi hands were beautiful.

He presses the start botton.

 

The machine hums to life. It echoes in the empty apartment, over the papers on the walls.

There aren't photos of him and Yukimi. He wonders how it would feel like to see himself and Yukimi in a photo, their bodies inside a piece of paper.

 

The coffee fills the mug. Yoite waits till it is full to the brim. Coffee seems to him of the colour of trees in the park nearby. Yoite doesn't like cities.

He sits at the kitchen table, his hands around the cup.

He thinks it should be hot, still his skin seems to be asleep.

 

He sees his face reflected in the brown liquid.

Yoite thinks of Yukimi's long hands and wishes they could caress him more, also if he can't feel them well. The idea of them caressing him would be enough.

He swings his legs under the chair.


End file.
